One commonly used drink package includes foil bags, which are characterized by their low empty weight. Furthermore, it is known to provide packages that can be closed with a package seal, such as a sealing cap, after the package has been filled. In this way, the drink is packed in the package with a hermetic seal, to increase shelf-life.
One object of the invention is to guarantee a desirable sterility of the package interior in order to achieve longer shelf life of the drinks than presently available.